Lilah's Daughter
by cecil13
Summary: Lilah's Daughter, redone, better, and will be updated, just not for awhile.WON'T BE UPDATED FOR AWHILE! 3 WEEKS, MAYBE MORE!
1. Chapter 1

I am Lilyannah Morgan, current head of special projects at Wolfram and Hart. My mother was at one time head of the same thing too, but she was killed. I am 18, which some people might consider to be a bit young to be head of any department, but I…I'm not your average 18 year old. In my life, I have done a lot of things some people would think to be a bit strange. Such as read thick law books in my spare time, work for the man who killed my mother, and along side the person who killed my uncle. But that's not what my life is all about. To understand it, you'd have to start at the very beginning, before I was even born…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all my reviewers. I myself don't even know who the father is yet. I'm thinking about Lindsey, maybe… Suggestions are welcome on the father. I will ponder and decide.

LILAH'S DAUGHTER

I was born on January 1, on a strangely peaceful night for January. There was no snow, but we we're in L.A., so it rarely snowed anyway. The day after my birth, however, L.A. got a downpour of snow. My mother took no notice, mainly because she was preoccupied by a client, and me, to an extent. She went to work 5 days after I was born, leaving me in the hands of a babysitter. The babysitter soon quit the job; realizing infants were a lot harder to take care of than toddlers or babies.

So mother was faced with a question of what to do. Find another babysitter, or find an employee who would watch me and not talk about it. Mother didn't want anyone to know that I existed, and the only reason I could figure was that I could be used against her someday.

My mother eventually came up with a solution. Drop me off at a childcare facility at Wolfram and Hart, and say that she was watching her sister's child for a while. That situation went by perfectly, since mother had guarded her family information with her life, and even if they did stumble upon it, she did have a sister who lived in New York. I was young as it was anyway, and no record of me would be placed yet on the files, mother would make sure of that.

The years went by, and eventually mother just left me at home with a babysitter, until I was old enough to take care of myself, of course. She considered that to be age ten, and it was true. I was very smart for anyone my age, being able to cook, read large novels, and even do a little bit of algebra. I went to school like a normal child, though I thought it was completely pointless since I knew everything already.

I had enough knowledge to know that anyone that was as smart as me at this age would be teased to death. Not that I couldn't handle it, I just decided to blend in and not stick out. Mother gave me that advice, "Don't get yourself to noticed, otherwise things might come after you." I didn't realize what this meant until several years later, when I was offered an internship and found my mother's contract, but I took it then as acting normally.

I might have acted a little bit smart for my age, but nothing out of the ordinary. I would not sink to a low level so that I could blend in, and when the time came for me to show the world what I was made of, they would believe me, and not think that I had become smart randomly.

Just because I was smart, however, didn't mean that I was shielded form the world. In my junior year, my mother was killed. I was depressed for a while, but then I decided to get vengeance. I got into all the files at Wolfram and Hart by using my mother's password, which they hadn't disabled yet, and looked for my mother's killer. I never found it, though I did find a number of strange stories about demons.

I found that high school was more to my liking. I actually had a say in what I got to do. I quickly took all the law classes they provided, and then some more at the local night school. My one pity about high school was that they offered no demon classes, so I decided to take the matter into my own hands.

I went to several stores that sold quaint things and bought a number of books regarding demons. I learned that there were several species, some good, some bad. I also got a little bit closer to finding who killed my mother. I knew that it was a vampire, one that had been around a while. But I realized that there was no way that I was going to find out which vampire did it, as vampires came and went from town to town, and they often moved on after they had enough of the city. I gave up the search, but I still wanted vengeance.

Pretty soon I was done with high school and decided to apply for an internship at Wolfram and Hart. Normally lawyers there were not my age, they were considerably older. Plus they had gone to college, but I would do all that in time. I was under the conception that Wolfram and Hart was the same old firm, unchanged since my mother worked there. But little did I know that it would be a completely different firm, one that I would not recognize at all…

Suggestions on the father are welcome. I think it's going to be Lindsey or Wes, but I don't know how that would work out. So father suggestions are welcome, and appreciated. Like I said, I will ponder and decide. Please review!

Aura Anwen


End file.
